


是！首相

by papanano



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanano/pseuds/papanano
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby & Jim Hacker, Jim Hacker & Bernard Woolley
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

第一章 吉姆·哈克重回10号  
继上一任只会数到三的首相下野之后，沉寂多年的吉姆·哈克再一次回到人们的视线中，与这一届相比，大部分人显然怀念上上一届政府的勤恳务实，希望这位前前首相能够再一次带领政府走出现在这个深不可测的泥潭。  
“改革家吉姆·哈特，带领整个英国走出金融危机！”  
当伯纳德走进办公室的时候，他毫不意外地看到新任首相（或者可以说是熟悉的首相）坐在桌前举着报纸大声朗读其实那根本不存在的新闻。事实上他今天早上已经看过泰晤士报，失业率再创新高，英镑持续疲软，如果说有什么好消息的话，那在报纸C版中缝那则彩票数字倒是让他稍微欣喜了一下，七个数字里有两个对上了中了十英镑，也算是在这百无聊赖的公务员工作日里多了一丝小小的欣喜。  
“早上好首相，今天是个好天气。”  
“啊，伯纳德，好久不见，”哈克迅速丢下报纸，以前他好不容易养成的一些对付公务员的习惯早在过去一段漫长的修养生涯中被忘得一干二净，但只要当他真正面对伯纳德，还有那位还没有到但显然很快就会到的汉弗莱先生的时候，本能一下子就占据了上风，“哦哦伯纳德，真的是好久不见，真是太想念你们了，显然没有我在的时候，汉弗莱爵士……好像也没有办法一个人治理整个国家嘛。”  
“哦当然，首相，实在非常高兴再一次在这里见到你。”汉弗莱就在这一刻推开了门，当然伟大首相刚才所说的每一个字他也都听在耳朵里了，如果换成平时，他说不定会立刻讥讽两句展现一下古典文学系的深厚底蕴，但现在实在不是个合适的时候，“虽然今天是个值得庆祝的日子，但很遗憾，首相，我们不得不将欢迎您再一次回到唐宁街十号这一喜事的庆祝活动推迟几天，就在十分钟前以色列大使馆的人来电，说以色列总理将于三天后来我国进行国事访问。”  
“哦……不！他们为什么要来。”  
首相先生厌恶一切繁文缛节，当然考虑到说这番话的是汉弗莱先生，伯纳德只能说这个用词相当精妙。当然以色列来访要比其他让人头疼的非洲国家要好一些，至少那是一个……一直战乱的……该将它定性在什么国家好呢？它的武器来自于美国和中国，它自己的信息防卫系统全球第一、摩萨德怎么看都要比MI5可靠，如果说首相，他们的首相也不需要秘书只需要保镖——哦好歹英国是个和平的国家，总算这点比较强。  
“事实上，根据外交部的意见他们是想谈一笔钻井合同，当然他们的候选很多，考虑到南部就业率的问题，我们无论如何都应该谈成这笔生意。”  
“哦，看在上帝的份上，汉弗莱，以色列哪里有地方能钻井？那个大家伙树在钻井平台上不到二十分钟巴勒斯坦人就能用火箭炮打掉它。”  
“所以他们很需要钻井。”  
“哦是的，然后我们国家就多了几个摩萨德特工。”  
首相先生对于阿拉伯国家、非洲国家——事实上他对于除了英国之外的其他国家都没有任何好感，在他曾经就任首相的时期，英国还是一个老牌资本主义国家，它有强劲的实力与周围所有地区抗争，食物也是一等一的美味。但上帝好像完全没有看到英国人的努力似的，该死的金融危机该死的通货膨胀该死的法国佬！  
对于所有来访的国家领导，哈克一直以来都以不变应万变，但这次他却没有办法完全置身事外，公务员们一门心思想要谈成这笔生意而财政部的所有人脑袋里却充满了气泡酒，当然这在媒体眼里并不算什么，毕竟财政大臣好歹还能数到十而上一任首相只能数到三。  
在这点上哈克觉得自己比所有人强多了，但他不会谈生意。  
他是个政客，一个非常标准的只会说官话的政客——虽然在汉弗莱先生眼里他可能连政客的门槛都够不上，但只要首相先生自己是这么认为的就可以了。  
“我讨厌以色列，”他坐在沙发上看着伯纳德，汉弗莱这几天好像非常忙，几乎没有在他办公室停留多久，这让哈克觉得有些忐忑，虽然时隔几年，但汉弗莱的为人他非常清楚，这种不正常的忙碌显然显示出那位秘书先生准备隐瞒，或者说是公开不愿意正面告诉自己一些事情。  
不过不要紧，伯纳德还是相当可靠的。  
“伯纳德，汉弗莱在忙什么？”这是个问句，但哈克有绝对的把握相信伯纳德能够理解他的意思，“有这么多事需要他去处理吗？”虽然这几年在前任的改革下公务员机构进行了小幅度的调整，但在汉弗莱手下至少也有几万人在工作，大英帝国这一复杂的官僚机构就如同一个个齿轮相互衔接在一起，它并不需要非常复杂的操作，只需要一声令下就能让它运作起来，所以汉弗莱有足够的闲工夫在周末骑个马、每天晚上在皇家歌剧院里和同僚们会面，绝不应该像现在一样忙乱。  
“啊……这笔合同很重要，”伯纳德轻轻咳嗽了一下，“汉弗莱爵士非常重视这笔合同。”  
“哦？”  
“来谈这笔生意的是汉弗莱爵士四十多年前的大学同学，虽然现在经济情况相当不好，但汉弗莱爵士显然认为这笔生意还是能够努力一下的！”  
“哦不！伯纳德，好歹看看新闻吧，中东那边的钻井不是美国的就是中国的。”  
“唔，考虑到三个月后就要授勋，而汉弗莱爵士还有两个勋章没有拿到，而离退休还有五年，努力一下应该也是可以理解的。”伯纳德说到这里的时候微微笑了一下显然是想起了当时在内政部时他给哈克出过的主意，“不过汉弗莱先生决定的事情一般很少有人能够改变他的想法，当然从整体情况看，这也没有什么坏处吧？”  
“多一口钻井难道我们就这能掌握以色列了吗？”  
“是的首相。”  
“哦……伯纳德！我该说什么好？”  
首相先生显然对此持反对意见，但当伯纳德和汉弗莱两人站在同一立场的时候，作为首相他几乎就得不到任何准确信息，如果换做是以前他可能会手足无措、如同一只热锅上的蚂蚁在办公室里团团转，但现在不一样了，感谢有互联网——虽然首相先生不习惯这种数字化带来的便利——但至少网络上的传言能让他更为全面地了解真相——如果有真相的话。  
BBC的推特果然没有辜负首相先生的希望，在一堆没有意义的天气预报、美食菜谱中，他终于在里面找到了美军准备从加沙撤军的新闻，也许美军从沙加撤军对英国来说是个好消息，但哈马斯还盘踞在那里、以色列还在对加沙狂轰滥炸，难民都快堆满埃及，汉弗莱难道还能在这种情况下推销出我们的钻井吗？  
首相先生不安地再次刷新了一下页面，就看到了一个让他差点窒息的消息，在二十分钟之前以色列居然又对沙加发动了攻击。哈克闭上眼睛都能想象在半个小时之后会发生什么，社会的谴责啦、周边国家的抗议啦、国内的游行啦，对了听说上一任每天都会收到大堆大堆要求撤军的请愿书，这种情况到底应该怎么办？  
哈克的确曾经考虑过撤销在中东地区的英军，可是一旦士兵回国，无法妥善安置的老兵、活蹦乱跳找不到工作的新兵会引发更多的社会问题，到时候一切都是首相的错！但如果继续一直驻扎在中东，自己既要面对忧虑的母亲、愤怒的父亲还有人员潜在的伤亡，每次只要传出英军受到了伏击，报纸上就会铺天盖地地堆满了“为什么不撤军”的控诉！到时候一切又都是首相的错！  
为什么人生来要做选择？  
为什么作为首相无论选择什么都是自己错的？  
哈克一想到这里忍不住哀嚎了一声，然后愤怒地在内心诅咒了一下美国佬，那群蠢货自以为摆平了阿拉伯地区，却埋下了更可怕的不定时炸弹，“首相先生，BBC有重要消息，您看到了吗？”  
“如果你说以色列有炮击沙加的话我看到了，”哈克看着伯纳德急匆匆走进来，换成是一个小时之前他可能会认为这是自己秘书勤奋的一种表现，但现在显然是以色列访问英国这件事情有所变故，当然这对哈克来说实在是太棒了，“以色列的人不来了？”  
“是的，因为沙加地区又有了新问题，所以以色列大使紧急赶去了美国，暂时无法访问英国了。”  
“哦！真是可惜。”哈克挑挑眉显得有些兴奋，他虽然试图努力掩饰住自己兴高采烈的样子，但显然作为同事多年的秘书，伯纳德很快就能察觉到首相先生在惋惜时所表现出的愉快心情，“是的非常可惜，首相先生，所以汉弗莱先生想要知道今天晚上欢迎您成为新一任首相的欢迎会是否可以如期举行。”  
“当然！”哈克站起来整理了一下身上的西装、正了一下其实一丝不苟的领带，试图将自己的满脸喜色掩盖在那不断抖动的面部表情下，“请转告汉弗莱，我非常高兴参加。”  
“是的，首相先生。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章 希腊破产  
今天是13日，周五。股市大跌、法国人又开始没完没了地宣布要采取措施来应付紧张的金融局势，那帮子脑袋里填满鹅肝的邻国人民根本就不明白，大多数媒体关心的根本就不是金融危机，而是总统先生的夫人背上衣服的开衩会到哪个角度。  
黑色的星期五，从一早上伴随着哈克先生的就是无尽的采访、采访和采访，如果是些对自己仕途有所作用的采访说不定这位先生会愉快接受，但在6点30分，当该死的希腊国家电视台正式宣布希腊这个国家破产的时候，哈克就知道今天是没有什么好日子能过了。  
可能明天、后天也都没有办法宁静。  
那该死的继冰岛之后扯了整个欧洲后腿的国家，从以前开始就始终摆出一副文明发源地的嘴脸，现在居然还要英国来救他！  
凭什么！  
哈克认为自己不可能也绝对不应该拿纳税人的钱去拯救一个除了蓝色海水和白色沙滩之外毫无用处的国家，“于是，所有的媒体都很好奇，我们会拿多少钱去拯救希腊。”  
“我以为，首相先生，我们是会掏钱的对吧？”伯纳德站在边上，就如同往常一样捧着日记本，“我今天早上看到新闻了。”  
没错，因为早上那该死的报道，今天所有新闻的头版头条都已经换成了希腊破产，英国怎么办？或者是什么时候才会轮到英国这种一看就让人灰心丧气的标题，一想到说不定过几天还会有“因为绝望于金融危机，某某跳楼”的新闻就让哈克非常郁闷，自他上任以来（虽然这是第二次上任）但这一个月就从来没有过过一天舒心的日子，“我们为什么要掏钱？好吧，汉弗莱呢？”  
“汉弗莱爵士在整理接下来可能会用到的援助希腊的文件。”  
哈克的表情一瞬间变得扭曲起来，“你是说……文、文件？已经准备好了吗？”  
在哈克先生年轻时他作为一个优秀的编辑，在新闻行业里从事了很长一段时间，所以他很清楚一般民众是怎么看待国家与国家、外国人和本国人，大部分人他们嘴上说着要帮助其他人，但当真正需要他们掏钱的时候又会口出怨言，“为什么要帮助他们？我们也需要帮助。”  
一开始可能只有一个人说，但当数额不断提高，那么说话的人就会越来越多，给外国人优惠政策本国人就会不满，而如果什么都不做的话那群“心地善良”的民众又会觉得政治是邪恶的。  
看在上帝的份上，这个世界从没有两全其美，虽然希腊对大不列颠毫无用处，但基于欧盟只有一个，无论如何其他国家也会想尽一切办法让自己掏出钱来。哈克闭上眼就能想象出没多久之后反对派、在野党、让人厌恶的媒体口径一致地对准了自己为什么要批准那么多钱来支援希腊——特别在英国经济也逐渐下滑的情况下。  
所以从根本上来看，所谓的媒体从一开始就不应该去管什么叫政治，他们应该着力于今天哪个明星结婚了，第二天她是否会离婚这种无足轻重的小事情，他们根本就不明白一旦有其他东西来干涉到政治，就会发生各种化学反应，然后“砰”的一下将所有东西都化为灰烬。  
“哦我真不想继续想下去，伯纳德。”哈克拖长了语调靠在桌子边上长吁短叹起来，自从他重新担任首相之后，这种表情好像经常出现，“那群该死的媒体为什么要这么步步紧逼，知道给多少钱又能怎么样呢？”  
“哦……可以选择称您为慈善先生还是疯狂的慈善先生。”秘书的回答一如既往地让哈克不高兴，在这种内忧外患的状态下，首相先生所希望的是一种同心同德、大家携手共进的处世态度，而不是这种……自以为是的幽默感。  
汉弗莱先生的速度显然很让人满意，当他带着几个人拎着箱子走进来的时候，首相先生注意到的这位先生看起来好像非常高兴，这绝非什么好事，在哈克先生的记忆中，如果一旦汉弗莱先生露出这样的表情就表示这里面绝对有他可以图谋的地方。  
“哦！汉弗莱，看起来希腊的事情你已经有所耳闻了，当然闹得这么大的确是人尽皆知，我想国会也会因此议论纷纷，”首相先生用咏叹调似的语气叹息起来，“这真是棘手不是吗？”  
“哦，首相先生，我想这笔援助资金应该已经在二十天前经过议会批准了。”  
“但我重新回到这个位置不过十五天……我的意思是，这笔相当数额的款项是否应该有所商榷，你明白我的意思，这不是一笔小数目，汉弗莱，我不认为在这种其他国家经济情况都不好的情况下由英国首先开出这样一笔费用，毕竟我们也有很多麻烦。”  
伯纳德朝后退了一步，对于他的两个上司这位秘书先生有着极为敏锐且精准的看法——在不含任何偏见的情况下，汉弗莱先生做的大部分是正确的——当然这种正确到底对谁而言就需要另外加以揣测，这并不是说首相先生完全不对，而是吉姆·哈克先生在他这漫长的政治生涯中居然还能维持人性上的天真和纯洁，在伯纳德看来也着实有些不可思议。  
“虽然我们有相当多的问题，但基于人道主义和欧盟的共同利益我认为这笔捐款还是有些作用的，当然我闷闷也并非一无所获，这笔捐款将换成相当数量的橄榄油成为我国餐桌上的美丽点缀，毕竟我们不能看着希腊把沙滩卖掉对吧。”汉弗莱的表情看起来极为诚恳，但首相先生和他打交道也绝对一天两天的事情，自然能够感觉到一些隐藏在那笑容下的一些东西。  
“哦，汉弗莱，我在facebook上发现了一件事情，下周我们伟大的博物馆要举行一场希腊专题的展览？”首相先生拨弄着手里的智能手机，看在上帝的份上这个屏幕是在有些狭窄，不太适合他略有些肥胖的手指，但如果用办公室的电脑上网汉弗莱先生肯定会第一时间发现自己在查什么，这种迫切希望将对方一军的心情在他发现自己再次成为首相之后就立刻为自己购入了一台最新的智能手机——现在看来这个决定再正确没有了，“据说希腊大使也会来。”在过去漫长的斗智斗勇的日子里，哈克先生觉得自己已经非常深刻地认识到了眼前这位先生的本性，没有好处的事情他是绝对不会做的，所以首相先生有充分的理由怀疑隐藏在这捐助过程中的一些不为人知、可以想象、理所当然顺理成章的小勾当。  
当然这种事情在政坛并不罕见，哈克先生也绝对相信汉弗莱爵士绝不会做出过多的不恰当举动，可能是某个希腊瓶子让他产生了迷惑也有可能是一座雕像……总之只要有一个符合汉弗莱先生喜好的那种纤细、极具艺术感和历史感的破陶瓷罐子就足以让这位先生竭尽全力地推动援助希腊计划的进行。  
首相秘书的表情丝毫不变——这种不为任何事物所动的冷静显然经久未变——他非常理直气壮地从手里一大堆文件里（天知道他是如何在不低头查看细节就能一把抓住正好需要的东西，真是一种神迹）拿出了一份请帖，这种有着细致蓝色花纹和优雅的、极容易让人联想起地中海温暖阳光的香水味道不用打开就足以让人明确它的来历，希腊大使诚恳而富有韵味的请帖看起来很难让人拒绝。  
当然希腊大使馆提供的饭菜也是无法拒绝的重要理由之一。  
哈克忍不住联想了一下他最近每天中午吃的煎蛋卷，顿时情不自禁地对下周的开幕式有了几分期待，哦当然这点绝对不能让汉弗莱先生发现，“真是诚恳的邀请，”他咳嗽了一下，“但不过就是一个开幕式罢了，谁都能代替我去不是吗？”  
“是的，首相先生。”汉弗莱爵士的表情丝毫未变，只是很自然地朝伯纳德看了一眼，在过去的日子里他已经将那位先生调教地——至少在他看来还算合格的地步，“不过能代替您去的人也都收到了邀请，所以会显得您的缺席非常突兀，而且给予他们相当的人道主义帮助本身就非常合情合理，当然艺术和文化并不需要考虑这些，无论何时何地，只要能看着那些瑰宝，我们就能从中感觉到欧洲文明发源地的多姿多彩。”  
哦恐怕是爱琴海的蓝色波涛已经在汉弗莱先生的耳畔徘徊很久了吧！哈克先生挑了下眉头最终决定将今天的晚餐改成羊排配酸奶来和希腊奶油配大黄玫瑰卷，想必一定非常美味。  
“嗯，就这么安排下去吧，当然，劳烦您通知一下媒体，我暂时不会对援助希腊这点发表任何意见，出席博物馆开幕仪式完全与政治没有关系，”他说到这里停顿了一下，冲着汉弗莱爵士咧嘴一笑，“毕竟艺术和文化并不需要考虑这些。”  
“哦，当然，首相先生。”爵士毫不犹豫地对上了首相先生的双眼，伯纳德只觉得他俩的目光在空中闪了两下，在撞击出闪闪的火化之后又重新收敛了下来，真是可怕！他不由自主地想到。  
首相先生看着镜子里的自己，时光在他的肚腩和发际线上都留下了相当深刻的印痕，虽然身上这件深蓝色西装掩盖住了一些他那让人不太愉快的大肚子，但衣服毕竟只是一件衣服，绝对不可能如同整容手术一样让他恢复成过去那个还略微消瘦一些的形象，“啊这都是香肠的错！”他情不自禁的责怪了一下自己每天所吃的早餐，只是这个念头不过就这样一闪而过，他绝对不会因为担心肚腩而减少一顿早餐，“嗷，现在不是想这个的时候。”他转过身继续从那看起来几乎一模一样的领带架上开始挑选领带，虽然太阳报上曾经统计过他到底有多少条看起来几乎一模一样的“裤带”但哈克先生依旧坚持认为这些领带虽然看起来颜色和花样极为相似，但它们依旧有着相当大的区别。  
他扭动了一下脖子，让自己在镜子中看起来身材更为挺拔，然后他看到了自己的夫人板着脸从他身后经过。  
“哦，开心点，毕竟今天晚上是希腊菜，很值得期待不是吗亲爱的。”他缓过神朝着哈克夫人笑了一下，在这么多年中，眼前这位女士一直都是他亲密的朋友和战友——特别是在对付汉弗莱爵士这点上，他的夫人有着相当精彩的见解。  
“希腊菜，亲爱的你已经过了需要摄入相当分量奶油的年纪了，清淡一点有助于身体健康，而且你并不是为了希腊菜而去的不是吗？”哈克夫人挥挥手，用如同指挥家一样的语气感叹起来——每当这个时候哈克先生都认为自己夫人非常有在西区登台表演的天赋，“艺术和文化！这些东西才是你要去的主要原因不是吗？”她略带嘲讽地笑了一下，“我宁愿在家里吃土司和豆子也不想端着酒杯在一个罐子面前傻笑。”  
这的确是自己夫人的为人不是吗？哈克先生无奈地对着镜子里的自己笑了一下，但是希腊问题是必须要解决的问题，而英国……作为欧洲的霸主，在这点上责无旁贷，当然这种问题没有必要告诉自己的夫人，当然无论自己说了什么，身后这位正在找手套的太太必定能够想出新的应对之词，“……其实罐子还挺好看的，当然我也看不懂。”  
“对了，我们要给希腊多少钱？”哈克太太弯下腰终于从床底下找到了自己的另一只黑色蕾丝手套。  
“什么？”  
“希腊，我们要给希腊多少钱？”她又重复了一遍。  
“……为什么要给希腊钱？那就是一个大坑！哪怕是中国人来也不可能拯救它！”哈克先生对着镜子里对自己握紧了拳头，“我们为什么要管欧元区的事情？”  
“但报纸上都这么说。”  
“哦，报纸，我亲爱的，”哈克拉长了声音，眼睛却情不自禁地朝梳妆台上放着的报纸看去，当他发现首页标题并不是“吉姆·哈克拯救希腊”的时候，他颇为失望地摇了摇头，“这种事情让德国人烦恼才对，和我们没有关系。”  
伯纳德坐在哈克先生身边，看着这位先生继续拨弄着他的手机，感谢万能的WIFI让首相先生在漫长旅途中也能愉快接收到互联网上的新消息——不过显然今天的消息并不算好。在二十分钟前泰晤士报就希腊破产问题做了一个跨度约为三页的漫长报道。  
通篇废话。  
以他老练的眼光就能看出来，这些援引自各个经济学家观点的报道大多数都是从对方一些书中摘抄下来的，毫无意义、完全就是背书，还彼此攻击、互相扯后腿，就如同现在的政府一样。  
“伯纳德，”哈克先生满怀惆怅地叫了一下自己秘书的名字，当他接收到对方一脸茫然的表情之后，他忍不住叹息了一声，目前为止他有相当多的烦恼——这是理所当然的事情，市场经济的不景气、海外兵团撤军的呼声不断、国内就业率不高等等问题统统地没有解决，“我记得汉弗莱说服我参选首相时说，这是一个可以包揽所有功绩的位置，现在我觉得这是一个上好的靶子，所有人都能向我开炮。”他拍了拍报纸，伯纳德刚好能够看到一闪而过的标题。  
“首相在做什么？！”  
黑体字，加粗，还有巨大的方框，如同一份讣告一样震撼人心。  
“希腊快死了！然后会拖着整个欧洲一起死！如果我是欧盟主席的话现在就立刻宣布将希腊逐出欧盟区让它自生自灭。”  
“哦，事实上，今年欧盟区的主席是……”  
“我知道、我知道是谁伯纳德，但依旧无法抑制住这种冲动，这个庞大的盟国应该由看得清未来的人（比如我）来掌握，它需要一个强有力的掌控者（比如我），而不是那种只会吃闲饭、没事去小美人鱼边上钓钓鱼或者去参加彩虹游行的人。”他说这段话的时候显得意气风发，但伯纳德非常清楚这不过就是虚张声势罢了，如果他真的面对那大幅度几乎没有办法数清楚的零的时候，恐怕会像其他人那样抓住衣襟惨叫一声倒在椅子上——果然，首相办公室里应该预备几瓶烈酒以防出现一些意外情况。  
“但事实上，如果去年没有希腊给的那一票的话他也无法成为欧盟区的主席不是吗？”  
伯纳德的话一针见血地点在了哈克先生的弱点上，是的，这就是他一直以来都无法拒绝这一提议的真正原因，他盼望着……在成为英国首相之后再次成为欧盟区的主席，只是从选票数量上来看，目前他和前面那一位还是有所差距的。  
如果能把希腊的选票争取过来的话……  
伯纳德先生完全没有发现自己说的话给首相先生带来了多大的影响（或者他知道也不一定），车不知不觉间已经停在了大使馆前面，噢看在上帝的份上，门口真是人潮涌动，能够看到的除了闪光灯的亮光之外，他几乎分辨不出路在哪里，不过保镖总是非常可靠的，他们用胳膊和手肘将那些不该走上来的先生、小姐们推到后面，总算开出了一条让首相先生得以安然入内的狭长走道。  
这种宛如奥斯卡明星的待遇让首相先生飘飘然了一会，但很快周围记者撕心裂肺般的尖叫声就让他重新回过了神。  
“首相先生，你准备今天就援助希腊问题与大使进行商讨吗？”  
“我们准备给希腊多少钱？”  
“纳税人在不断问你，我们为什么要付这笔钱！”  
哦……上帝啊！他不该来这里的。  
哈克先生熟悉记者这个行业，事实上在二十多年前他也曾经主办过报刊，在街头小巷走访过、写出过相当深刻流传许久的报道，但时代不同了，现在的记者注重的鱼当年自己这一代所注重的东西截然不同，他们自私自利、喜欢用刻薄的词汇、完全没有善意、在任何时候都充满了针对性和攻击性，只要嗅到了一丁点蜜糖的味道他们就会蜂拥而来，完全就没有当年那么有人文精神。  
在这一刻首相先生好像完全忘记了他曾经被BBC记者大肆嘲讽时的痛苦，在不断批判现代人人心不古的时候，更让他不快的事情发生了。  
希腊大使先生笑容满面地凑了上来——哦，他那油亮亮的小胡子被打理地一丝不苟，哈克先生绝对相信，那上面必定涂过他们国家生产的橄榄油——如果忽视掉对方那太过热情的动作，哈克先生说不定能秉持着作为英国最高领导人的风度和他握手，但周围虎视眈眈的记者们却让首相先生感到了相当大的压力。他能够感觉到那些人的目光通过镜头几乎能够穿透自己身体，从握手时候彼此之间露出的礼貌性的微笑来推测自己接下来会付给对方多少英镑。  
而旁边汉弗莱爵士一脸笑容地走了过来，他看上去完全不为那群记者而忧心——当然他只是个公务员，在公众的眼里，哪怕他胸口挂着勋章也不过是个普通的人民公仆——被自己所派遣，天晓得在这么多年里，他和这位先生之间有过多少次的密切交锋才让整个英国维持在一种微妙的平衡里。  
那群该死的记者应该去找汉弗莱问个清楚，而不是来找自己。  
“告诉我，伯纳德，这位……叫什么来着的大使先生是个什么来头？”哈克扯了一下私人秘书的衣角，轻声问道，在他印象中啧应该是希腊在这两年间换上的第四任大使了——在这两年里希腊政府一直执着想与英国谈成归还帕特农神殿浮雕的问题，只是一直以来无论是大英政府还是现在拥有这块浮雕的大英博物馆都始终在装聋作哑、彼此推卸责任。  
“安德鲁先生是希腊民主社会主义党的中坚力量，有传闻说，他的夫人——就是那边带小礼帽和您的夫人在聊天的那位——是目前执政党副主席的女儿，一直以来都有消息称如果再次进行选举，这位大使先生成功几率不小。”就如同所有忠于职守的秘书一样，伯纳德先生对于这里所有与会人员的背景了如指掌，只是在哈克先生听起来显然安德鲁先生的履历表里缺少了一些东西让他不得不一直滞留在这里，而不是回到希腊去。  
“唔……”首相先生深思了一下，“显然他还需要作出一番成绩，但愿这次能让我们彼此都有一个机会。”然后他暂时放下了纷杂烦乱的念头，笑容满面地走向了人群深处。  
一切看起来是那么的正常，政客之间的寒暄和真挚微笑下隐藏的含义虽然让哈克先生有些应接不暇，在这二十年的政治生涯中他早就已经明白在就餐前和饭桌上说过的任何话、许下的任何承诺都没有实质上的意义。而首相先生的关注点，差不多都集中在空气中那若有若无的羊排的香味，这的确是相当让人振奋的味道，他非常确信今天的晚餐会让人非常地愉快，虽然可能饱腹感会让人在这温暖的房间里有些昏昏欲睡，但至少要比旁边那些无休止的经济学家的废话要有趣的多。  
只是下一刻不知何时消失的伯纳德突然从另一个角落里走了过来，他看起来好像还挺从容不迫的，但基于对自己这个秘书的了解，哈克先生隐约能够感觉到一点不太妙的地方，他的速度仿佛比平时要快了那么一丁点，但也就这么细微的差别已经能够哈克先生和汉弗莱先生同时注意到了他的不同寻常之处。  
跟在首相身边的汉弗莱先生率先对此作出了反应，他退了一步，非常礼貌地和面前的几位先生一一道别才重新站回了首相先生身边——虽然在哈克看来这完全是为了避免自己与伯纳德之间可能会谈成的某种小小协议，毕竟爵士先生显然不喜欢首相先生身边有他不知道的事情。  
“抱歉，但这件事情很紧急……事实上在十五分钟以前，希腊财长已经公开对外宣称他们清算玩了破产之后的欠款。”伯纳德说到这里，非常谨慎地朝周围看了一眼，显然没有人对这里的三个人感兴趣，他们基本上都凑在那些瓶瓶罐罐面前指指点点，但哈克敢发誓，这群其实毫无艺术细胞的财阀经理们根本就看不懂那些泥罐子有什么含义，不过现在这个已经不是重点了，“一共是三千三百亿欧元，财长已经表示这笔钱希腊绝对没有办法拿出来，随时都可能抛弃债务、舍弃欧元，重新以德拉克马来计算。”  
首相先生的表情扭曲了一下，只觉得心脏突然停顿了几秒，周围的声音仿佛瞬间被掐灭然后在下一个瞬间再次响起，他本人感觉就像是刚从地狱门口走了一圈似的恐惧。  
“天啊！”  
他完全可以想象外面的那群记者会多么兴奋，悲剧显然要比喜剧更讨他们欢心，有无数个可以想象的出的题目瞬间会从他们口中接二连三地冒出来，成为攻击自己、攻击政党和攻击政府的最佳理由，哦哪怕目前他们一分没出，但为了不让希腊这艘该死的破船把所有人都拖下水，挽救那个地方显然成为了必须完成的使命。  
但那是多么巨大的一笔款子啊！而欧盟……不，准确的说是大不列颠根本就没有那么多钱，整个欧洲没有人能拿出这笔钱来、  
当然也并不是完全没有好消息，首相先生和秘书先生彼此对视了一眼，显然同时想到了他们“可敬”的邻国，德国在挽救希腊的行动中已经亏损了八百亿欧元，哪怕德意志再怎么财大气粗，那位女士现在恐怕也不得不去抽屉里找一下速心丸了。  
“我不得不建议您……”内阁秘书将首相先生朝墙角拖了两步，伯纳德挡在他俩前面，暂时形成了一个相当不错的掩护，“事实上您今天早上的建议非常不错，但您也应该知道独善其身会找来如何让人忧虑的后果，特别鉴于此时此刻我们所身处的位置，并且考虑到早上我曾经对您说过的那些重点问题和那个地方所处的重要战略位置及一贯以来对我国的友好态度，特别是如果从长远角度来考虑的话，联系到即使国家破产也不等于债务抹消的这一事实和我国的最高利益，我建议采取一些措施以防止可能会发生的变故以便在未来某个时间里就这个问题与我们那个慷慨的可敬的邻居商谈一下。”他说着，从首相先生身后探头朝外面看了一眼，显然大使先生也在同时收到了来自于自己祖国的那令人忧心忡忡的讯息，虽然他竭力掩饰但在汉弗莱那老辣的目光下却是无所遁形的，“哦说出这话真是让人心痛到无以复加，毕竟在过去的这么多年里，爱琴海旁边的他们和我们一直都是非常友好的盟国，从未因为任何事情而发生过变化，但就如同所有的事务都会随着岁月而产生变化一样，显然这条可以携手共进的道路已经快到终点了，而我们应该放开手各自走上最适合自己的道路，不是吗？”  
“……这样啊……”哈克的表情有点茫然，他一向不擅长应付汉弗莱的长篇大论，特别是这种修饰词过多的句式更是让他头疼万分。不过有一点他好像是听明白了，如果没有理解错的话汉弗莱是在建议他，对希腊在英国的产业进行一些有限度的措施以防万一？  
这种事情以前不是没有发生过，为了抵消可能存在的经济损失，政府可以扣押一部分物资，当然说法肯定要非常谨慎——比如这个批次的货物在质量上存在一定的问题，可能不符合某条新近制定的标准等等都是完美的扣押借口——但这应该是在英国政府已经付出一定金钱的情况下执行，而不是现在。  
“可我们没给钱，这样做是不是不太好？”给那个原本就雪上加霜的地方再来沉重的一击好像违反了人道主义的精神，虽然哈克先生可以想象这种事情绝对会随着消息的逐渐扩大出现在欧洲的各个角落，但出于对欧洲这个共同体的责任感，首相先生依旧坚定地挺身而出了，“我们不能这样，”他沉声说道，“现在已经是危急存亡的关键时刻了，我们不能因为一点私利而损害整个欧洲的共同进步，这不符合人道主义的救援精神。”  
汉弗莱还没来得及说话，伯纳德就忍不住回过头补充了一句，“额……事实上首相先生，刚才希腊财长已经明确地表示他不希望欧盟再次给出任何资金上的援助，因为既然没有办法还钱，那金钱的帮助在这种情况下显然无济于事，只会加重负担。”  
“哦，他是多么可敬的人啊，显然这种宽宏大量的精神绝对需要所有人的学习，这才是一个真正的金融学家所必须做出的判断。”一定到希腊政府不准备再来要钱了，首相先生顿时振作了起来，他打叠了一大堆的赞美送给那位素未蒙面的过去曾在英国就读机械工业的财长先生，但同时他突然想到一旦希腊不需要援助资金，那就意味着在接下来的欧盟区投票中也不可能给自己一票，顿时又垮下了脸，“上帝！难道我们现在就应该这样束手无策吗？等会走出去媒体们肯定会不断提问，我们在里面到底达成了什么协议！我们不能毫无所得！”欧盟的选票也好，国内的选票也好，在哈克眼里是同等的重要，特别是现在他刚重新坐回首相宝座的情况下，他必须有所建树。  
给钱肯定不行，希腊政府已经拒绝再次增加债务了；不给钱，任由希腊滑向深渊英国也未必能够幸免于难，而且还会损失一张珍贵的选票，如果因为这个而失去欧盟选举时的选票的话那就实在是太得不偿失了。  
就在这位先生试图想点办法让希腊再次接受来自英国的“好意”的同时汉弗莱好像想到了一个非常靠谱的计划。内阁秘书整理了一下领结，笑容满面地迎着正逐渐走向自己这边的希腊大使，在一杯香槟和非常有礼貌的寒暄中如同一个信号一样暗示着首相先生该上场了。  
政客们的表演——虽然那两位公务员先生认为自己与这一肮脏的职业并没有关系，但考虑到在他们看来掌握住整个大英帝国的是他们而不是首相，那么无论舞台有多么的小、参与人数再怎么寥寥可数也不会让影响他们中任何一个人的演技，而哈克、汉弗莱和伯纳德对此早就已经配合默契了。  
“我们已经听说这件不幸的消息了，”汉弗莱先生神情凝重地说道，他站在哈克身边，两人迅速交换了一个眼神，（只是很遗憾首相先生好像没能领会秘书先生的意思，不过这个并没什么，在过去很多时间里哈克和汉弗莱两人的脑回路总不是在一条线上的，所以汉弗莱爵士早就已经对接下来会发生什么、自己能做什么、首相先生会怎么做之类的问题了然在胸），“虽然在记者会上可敬的财长先生已经拒绝了下一步的援助计划，但首相先生和我都认为……”他停顿了一下再次朝哈克先生那里看了一眼。  
事实上虽然首相依旧没有摸清楚秘书先生到底想要干什么，却在对方注视自己的那一瞬间露出了一个非常真挚的笑容敏捷地接上了话题“当然！我和汉弗莱都这样认为的。”  
“一直以来贵国都是我国最为真挚的朋友，”汉弗莱拖长了语调说道，“这是一场历时已久的不幸，首相先生始终都关注着希腊的变化，希望能够为缓解债务危机而尽到一份力量，然后……”他话音一转，表情突然凝重起来，这对于哈克来说又是一个信号，意味着正题终于要出现了，他顿时屏息凝神地看向自己那诡计多端的秘书，只听到他突然提到了一个与财务完全没有关系的名词。  
“如您所知道的那样，这么多年来贵国与我国一直在某个问题上有所纠纷，”汉弗莱所指的是目前放在大英博物馆的帕特农神殿浮雕，那是一组相当精美的古希腊作品，虽然哈克先生没什么兴趣，但汉弗莱曾经提到过自己少年求学时代曾经去那里瞻仰过很多次——不过就如同这组浮雕的名字那样，它显然实在过去的某个年代里以一种相当卑劣的手段才得以弄到手的——这么多年来，希腊政府一直要求英国政府将这份珍贵的人类遗产重新归还给他们，只是没人理会这个罢了，不过汉弗莱显然不可能提出什么没有意义的字眼，这必然是接下来的重头戏，哈克先生忍不住挺直了腰杆再次露出了一个“一切尽在掌握”的笑容。  
“您的意思是准备现在将它归还给我国吗？”大使先生侧着头问道，就这个问题他曾经与大英博物馆扯皮了很多时间，花费了无数口舌，虽然这位先生自己对文物不感兴趣，也不好奇那些浮雕在哪个国家对它更有意义，但就如同每个政客都有自己的目标一样，如果这位先生还想要继续往上爬的话，那就必须把这个东西拿回来才行，“事实上如果贵国再不准备归还那组石雕的话，我想我国可能会就此展开一轮诉讼，英国人权法院应该会受理此事。”  
“哦哦哦，我认为事情并不需要闹到这个份上才对，事实上我有个建议，不知道您是否乐于接受。”汉弗莱上前一步，压低了声音说道，“这些石头又重又难以搬运，如果在运输途中发生了点损坏未免太得不偿失了，这是人类文明的瑰宝、爱琴海上最为璀璨的明珠、众神的王冠，必须以一个非常妥当的方法去保护它才对，不过容我提醒您，贵国这两年的财政状况显然不足以负担起维护这块石料的费用，而英国却有……”他说到这里又朝首相先生这里看了一眼，这一次哈克终于心领神会了。  
“不错，大英博物馆拥有全球最完善的文物保护计划，它比卢浮宫要靠谱多了。”首相先生毫不犹豫地补充道，汉弗莱也非常机敏地接上了后半句，“如果我们达成一个协议，租借这块浮雕的话……我国愿意付给贵国一笔租金，以感谢英国人民能够再次在博物馆里看到它，当然我们也会更换吊牌，将所有权改成贵国，那么你的任务完成了，那笔钱也可以稍微缓解一下贵国在某些方面的债务，一举两得不是吗？”  
这实在是个很难得的建议，大使先生的表情也瞬间变得微妙起来，他俩彼此互相对视了两眼，然后又非常仔细地观察了一下哈克先生，首相先生那不动声色的样子看起来像是将一切形势都尽在掌握了的样子的确很有迷惑性，在接下来那长达五秒的沉默之后，大使先生突然笑了起来，“在过去的很多年里，我国一直致力于发展悠久灿烂的文明，如果这文明的种子能够传播得更广更远，又何乐而不为呢？”  
这种彼此心照不宣的潜台词让双方达成了非常满意的协议，汉弗莱功成升退留下哈克一个人和大使继续周旋，却发现身后的伯纳德依旧好像有些没有跟上节奏。  
“你想不明白吗？哦，伯纳德，就和希腊向德国追讨二战赔偿一样，为了避免一些官司，我们总要付出些什么的不是吗？毕竟万一真的上了人权法院，大英政府所要面对的律师团可都是英国人啊，比起支付庞大的律师费，租借浮雕的钱可是少多了。”他说着转过身，与大使先生遥遥举杯。  
伯纳德眯着眼睛将这一幕收入眼底，他觉得很快他就能在报纸上看到大使先生竞选成功的新闻了。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 恐怖计划

今天早上伯纳德稍微迟到了一小会，当他赶到办公室的时候，首相先生已经坐在座位上翻阅最新的日报了。

“早上好先生，抱歉我迟到了，今天不知怎么的路上惊人的堵。”他摘下帽子、围巾、放下包就看到哈克先生脸色凝重地打开报纸指了指今天的头条，“你说这些孩子到底是怎么想到？天哪我以为我们已经宣传得够彻底的了，为什么还有人会觉得恐怖分子是一种非常炫酷的职业呢？”

《三名少女离家出走参加ISIS》——这个新闻从昨天晚上开始就闹得沸沸扬扬，从报纸杂志电视到网络几乎所有媒体都想挖掘出这三个孩子到底有什么想不开的需要以这样极端的行为来证明自己活着的意义，虽然儿童学家、教育学家试图用叛逆期或者将责任加注于这个冷酷无情的社会但对于一般的、拥有正常理智和逻辑思维能力的普通人来说，这三个孩子完全应该被拖回来之后好好教育一顿。但就如同大部分离家出走的年轻人一样，当他们的影像出现在飞机场之后，便再也找不到踪迹了——当然MI5方面还是有所收获的，只是出于自由和民主他们没有办法把这三个已经到达他国的少女直接抓回来。

事实上自从2014年，伊斯兰国宣布成立以来，这个势力遍布伊拉克和叙利亚的狂人集团就从未有一刻停止过闹腾。哦这个词对于他们的罪行而言好像太过轻描淡写了，但有什么办法呢？叙利亚和伊拉克从古至今都是两个独立的国家，哪怕目前英国在那里有军队，而且已经授权可以对ISIS发起攻击但那个地方就是那样的落后和愚昧，他们中的很多人从出生起就已经被那邪恶的教义所污染，变得痴狂，只要稍微撩拨一下就能疯疯癫癫地高喊着真主然后做出所有人类几乎想象不出的邪恶。

“伯纳德，事实上我们对此无能为力。”从过去到现在，欧洲各国对于源自于中东的邪恶就始终无能为力，一方面是因为他们距离遥远，所谓事不关己高高挂起，无论那边有多少麻烦，他们也就只会在口头上对这种罪行发表一下抗议，最多BBC可以派几个人去那里录制一个纪录片什么的在youtube上播放，这是欧洲对于中东那个混乱的地方的一贯做法，而且大家也都非常清楚中东之所以会这么混乱很大程度源自于冷战时期的美俄对抗，“当年为了对付俄国人，他们扶植了萨达姆，然后为了对付萨达姆他们扶植了本拉登，而为了对付本拉登他们又扶植了ISIS，你看现在那群行刑的疯子居然都是英国出身，他们在我国受到的教育到底哪里出了问题？我国的教育难道没有教过怜悯和同情心吗？”

伯纳德没有回答，事实上他能够理解首相先生的愤怒和无能为力——在大部分时候欧洲对那个地带都是无能为力的，因为这么多年来的派遣经历已经告诉他们如果派兵去，那反战志愿者就会游行；如果他们宣布发动攻击，那么更是会招来无数的反对声，上一次甚至有人砸破了唐宁街十号的玻璃；当然完全不动声色也是绝对不行的，人们将口头抗议视为一种懦弱的行为。

你看凡事都是这样的艰难，做也许是错的，但不做更是错上加错。

哈克有时候会感到很奇怪，他曾经试着分析一下国人的心态，在大部分情况下英国人民都认为美国人是粗鲁无礼的家伙，他们虽然源自于英国却好像半点都没有学到这个国家的精髓，更不要谈什么吃的东西了，这群无知的人根本就不能理解炸鱼和薯条的精髓，而且他们的多管闲事显然还经常拖累作为同盟的英国。一旦中东问题爆发，英国人却会毫不犹豫地忘记自己与这个世界第一大国是同盟的事实，将整件事情视为美国人必须解决的问题——是的，这完全就是美国人的错，为什么要让英国人帮忙？向库尔德人提供一下武器和物资（其中大部分食品物资）已经是自己能做的极限了。

“真是让人心烦。”

如果英国能够在中东占上点什么便宜的话，说不定他会在打击ISIS这方面更为热衷一定，但那个地方现在被美国把持的牢牢的，唯一能够伸进一些触手搅合一下局势的是中国人——哦谢天谢地最近ISIS也盯上了中国（哈克拒绝承认这里面有多少美国人插手的成分，作为同盟在某些方面保持缄默是应有的礼节）——英国实在没有能力去做什么，而且……好吧他不得不承认，他有些惧怕ISIS会掀起的报复行为，毕竟法国佬的惨剧犹在眼前，如果不想伦敦市中心被那帮恶徒炸开一道口子，缄默和视而不见还是有必要的。

“哦对了，汉弗莱去了哪里？”在抱怨过后，首相先生才突然想起来一早上都没有看到爵士的身影，虽然那位先生经常神出鬼没，但在这个问题上他还是需要找上对方进行一些商讨——特别鉴于目前政府不打算做什么的情况下，对于家属和媒体来说适当的措辞是必须的，而汉弗莱非常擅长这个。

而此时此刻，汉弗莱爵士的办公室坐满了来自牛津大学出版社的客人们，牛津大学一直以来作为英文区最为权威的字典出版社在进行任何一个改动都会引来一些关注，而这一次他们需要就一些敏感词汇做一些变动，当然不是每个人都同意这么做的，所以一场争吵无可避免地在这里开始了。

“一直以来我都觉得法国人实在是太过胆大妄为了，要知道在他们国家有百分之十五的人是支持ISIS的，更不要谈ISIS中至少四分之一是英国人，为了我国的安全着想我认为删掉一些与穆斯林有关的词汇是非常必要的——毕竟那群家伙的心灵可能比玻璃还脆弱，稍微碰触一下说不定就能让他们火冒三丈，而我们不想看到伦敦和巴黎一样成为灾难的聚集地。”

“字典是为人民服务的，每个词汇都有它必然的含义，如果今天为了那群疯子删掉几个字眼，那么明天我们是不是要为了纳粹而删掉希特勒呢？词汇是神圣不可侵犯的，而我们不应该对恐怖组织示弱。”

“先生，那几个词汇是一直以来都被穆斯林们抗议的名词，我想删掉它们或者对它们做一些修改并不很困难，如果能够避免那群杀人犯闯入我们的办公室对我们这群手无寸铁的人开枪扫射，我愿意将它们统统删光。”

汉弗莱眯着眼睛注视着眼前的这一切，这几位打着领带在自己面前唇枪舌剑的先生们无一不是在教育界和语言学界的知名人士，爵士先生曾经拜读过他们中的很多人的论文——有许多新奇的见解让这位上了年纪、对玩弄词汇已经兴趣不大的先生再次燃起了热情——他们智慧是毋庸置疑的，但眼前的一切显然和他们所受到的教育不相符合。

他试图让这群人冷静下来，但也许在学术问题上的讨论还能带着点书香，战争与恐怖袭击的讨论则带上了相当多的火药味，他们彼此都不能说服对方，于是汉弗莱就成为了必须做出选择的人，显然他们都认为这个牛津毕业的学长（特别考虑到他目前的职位和平时使用特殊词汇的频繁度）在这个方面有着非常独特的发言权。

“所以我们来找您了，汉弗莱爵士。”为首的先生趁着身后那群博学之士喘息的时候终于得到了插嘴的机会，“就如同您所看到的这样，我们这里已经分成了两派，在教育部部长那边我们一时半会也没有能够得到结论，所以我们想您……作为学长、牛津的一员，是否愿意在这个问题上给出一点看法，当然如果首相先生乐于在这个方面有所回应的话那更是感激不尽。”

说得好听，谁不知道一涉及穆斯林的问题，哪怕是最为尖刻的记者都要退缩三尺，特别是查理出版社的事情出了之后，欧洲上空至始至终弥漫着的紧张感一直都无法消散，如果单从政府来看问题的话，汉弗莱和哈克其实是一条战线的，他俩都认为穆斯林的事儿和本国毫无关系，中东离欧洲太过遥远了，况且那里的石油也不可能被英国彻底弄到手，他们只需要跟在美国后面就行；但作为一个普通英国人，他又觉得如果再不去管管这帮疯子，那么下一个受害的也许不会是一个出版社而是一条街道、歹徒们拿着的不是冲锋枪而是火箭筒。

欧洲的穆斯林实在是太多太多了——虽然他不想谈及种族主义或者是其他和歧视有关系的词汇——毕竟英国是个自由民主的国家，它开放而且好客，任何人都有来这里的机会不应该被宗教所限制，但穆斯林却和其他宗教，无论是基督教还是佛教、或者是更为奇怪闻所未闻的教义不同，他们的攻击性实在是太强了，而一旦被更为疯狂、更为偏执的人抓住这点不放，那么各种各样的疯子就会层出不穷。

查理周刊就是这样一个例子。

天晓得那不过就是一堆漫画而已，谁没有上过它的封面？哪怕就是过去几任首相先生（当然哈克先生暂时还没有这样的待遇）也曾经好几次被嘲讽过是紧跟在美国身后的狗，宽宏大量的英国人根本就没有把它当回事儿，反而愉快地将这个作为一个笑料抛诸脑后，更别提一直以来都是它们封面座上客的法国的几个极左政党了，文明人对于嘲讽的方式是丢一张律师函，而疯子则是举起了冲锋枪。  
汉弗莱反对一切的暴力，但同样他觉得理直气壮的嘲讽对于改善穆斯林那顽固的脑袋也没有任何意义。你看，世事往往如此艰难，你不可能指望人们面对自己不了解的东西的时候一直饱含善意又富有理性地宽容——从世界文明的进化程度就能知道促进世界发展的永远是战争而不是神父。  
哦，当然这种想法完全不符合目前世界上的主流观点，和平宣言不断从各种各样的政客口中吐出，发表在所有你能想象到的所有大会上，哪怕是最混乱的国度、哪怕发言人是个众所周知的疯子，哪怕前一刻大使馆还被炸成了碎片，但下一刻始作俑者都能毫无顾忌地在镜头前理直气壮地宣布自己国家是热爱和平的。ISIS也不例外，看看查理周刊事件发生后的所有事情吧，他们没有停止过充满谎言的宣言也从未停止过杀戮，在这帮疯子看来维护他们眼里的和平是给其他地方带来血的灾难。  
强权政治，只有足够的武力才能确保自己的话语权，就是这么简单，在一百年前英国人可以在这个地球上肆无忌惮，但现在却不一样了。  
汉弗莱爵士不得不承认目前为止英国……不，不单单是英国，整个欧洲都因为财政危机而陷入了一种尴尬的境地，他们目前没有能力（准确说没有钱）来负担大笔的军事开销，而他们插手中东局势又显然得不到与这些负担相衬的回报。  
在这个方面他和哈克先生不谋而合，只是与首相先生一样对此没有很好的解决办法——看在上帝的份上，在这么多年里从萨达姆政权到基地组织，欧洲承担了和美国一样的风险但结果却大相径庭，MI5不得不借用CIA的恐怖分子名单来堵住那源源不断从埃及从叙利亚从各个角落里冲进欧洲的潜在不安定分子，只是这里的自由和民主如同一个温室一样最终培养出了更多、更多的狂信者。  
诚然，就如同这些可敬的先生所说的那样，删掉一些词汇是一种保护措施，但这不过只能勉强安慰编辑部诸位胆战心惊的先生们，对于国家本身没有用处，只是这些话是没有办法与面前这些还在喋喋不休引经据典的先生们说清楚的——你看，政治家和教育家最大的不同就在这里，教育家永远觉得什么都应该说出来，而政治家往往选择闭嘴。  
他们的看法从培根一直到西塞罗，从弗洛伊德谈到了亚里士多德，双方就好像想要搜刮干净自己肚子里的所有存活一样不断抛出名人名言来证明从古至今的圣贤是站在自己这边的。这实在是让人头疼，不过总算伯纳德先生的突然出现让他松了一口气。  
“爵士，抱歉打搅您了，但是有件事情必须先让您过目一下。”私人秘书先生截住了这个惊悚的消息，当然就字条上的内容来看这是极为英明的决定，至少从工作环节上来判断他毕竟还属于汉弗莱爵士的管辖范围，如果这件事情越级上报到了首相那里，爵士可能会在接下来的交锋中落于下方——作为平衡两边的中间点伯纳德觉得他有必要让汉弗莱先生先一步知道整件事情。  
饶是爵士在唐宁街摸爬滚打了这么多年，在乍然看到这张字条的时候脸色不禁变了两下，他飞快地又重新扫了两眼确定这一切真的没有看错之后便立刻站起来不动声色地向这些还在喋喋不休的先生们告别，“诸位，你们的看法非常有道理，求就如同诸位所说的这样，形势已经刻不容缓了，而我们能做的其实非常有限，为了更好地让青少年们树立正确的观点诸位一直以来是如此地努力，但修改字典一直需要慎重，作为一本全球性的、权威性的词典我相信各位先生们都希望它在将来越来越好，只是政治问题和学术问题其实没有什么关联，我也能够理解大家在这方面产生的分歧，所以如果不介意的话，我已经能够充分地理解了双方的意见，将就这个问题在今天与首相先生做个细致的讨论，不过我依旧是这样的看法，鉴于大学一贯严谨踏实的校风和这本字典一贯以来针对的阅读面，任何事情都要谨慎、再谨慎，越周详越好，如果不介意的话，我先失陪一下。”他敏捷地告辞然后迅速穿过长长地走廊，伯纳德非常勉强地跟在他身后情不自禁地问道，“这下该怎么办？”  
“怎么办？哦伯纳德……这真是个好问题。”他说着一把推开了首相先生的办公室，果然哈克也正在里面手足无措。  
“天哪！汉弗莱你看到消息了吗？”  
“是的，首相先生，这真是让人震惊！他怎么能这么做！”  
哈克完全忽略了为什么汉弗莱会比自己更早知道这个消息——他好像早就已经习惯了自己身边的秘书比自己消息更灵通，但这一次好像大家都没有快过媒体——那群家伙真是如同耗子一样无孔不入，哈克先生实在想不明白为什么要在形势这么紧张的情况下再给自己出这种难题。  
他们三个人手上所拿着的是不久以前希腊最新的官方消息，希腊政府推翻了在几天之前的所有说辞重新开始要求欧洲各个政府“加以援助”，当然这种说辞并没有什么，让人无法容忍的是接下来的补充内容，他们居然宣称如果欧盟停止救助希腊任由希腊月底破产，希腊将向包括叙利亚圣战组织在内的移民发放出入欧盟申根区所需的文件，用极端分子和移民潮打击欧盟。  
这简直就是丧心病狂、简直就是道德沦丧、这种行为让人发指，任何一个有责任感的国家都不会在血案刚刚发生之后就对着这个世界作出如斯威胁。更不要说提出这点的正是前几天刚刚见过面、现在已经被召回希腊的可敬的大使先生了。  
没有比这个更为痛苦的事情了，哈克先生脸色苍白地靠在一边的桌子上，哪怕是旁边就摆着自己夫人从花园里摘下来的新鲜花束的芳香也没有办法缓解他此时此刻内心的痛苦和愤慨，“简直……不知所谓！这到底是谁给他的底气？我宁可看着它破产也绝对不同意让任何一个恐怖分子拿着希腊绿卡走进欧盟的地盘一步。”  
这话听起来很强硬，但实际上所有人都知道这不过就只是说说罢了，他们不能看着希腊破产，没有办法承受的巨大经济贸易差会把整个欧洲都拖下水但同样他们也不能看着希腊就此开放移民，看在上帝的份上欧洲的穆斯林已经够多的了，而一旦狂热分子蜂拥而来，那么人民会怎么说？他实在没有办法想象伦敦的街头被一群蒙着黑色面纱的女人包围的场面，他们会将自己视为弱势群体，要求可怜的英国人公平对待，然后是一个接着一个的清真寺、是一个接着一个的清真食品店，甚至会要求他们目光所及之处不能卖他们教义中不能出现的食品，而一旦人们对他们中的女士蒙着面纱产生疑问，那群家伙就会如同戳中痛处一样要求公平、宽容和平等！而那些要求选票的愚蠢政客们会一而再再而三的退缩。天知道！这哪里是公平？明明就是强权！要是按照这样下去十多年后谁会相信英国是个基督教国家？  
“不能这样！”他非常认真地说道，“绝对不能这样。”然后在办公室里转了一圈，与这强大的决心成鲜明对比的是桌子上那堆该死的财政报告，当然比起邻国而言，他们目前的情况倒还算好，至少从收支上来看还算平衡，虽然偶有赤字但大英帝国一直以来的底蕴还能勉强支撑着太阳不会落下。  
至少不是现在。  
“卢布在贬值、欧元在暴跌、美国佬欠了中国一屁股账、德国人自己都搞不定、模棱两可畏头畏尾的法国人被吓破了胆、什么都不知道的意大利人、恐怖分子和宗教狂总有一天在西班牙打起来。”哈克先生看着地图，只觉得自己曾经所向往的大英格兰时代在这么多年的岁月中正逐渐缩小、逐渐衰退，虽然这是可以理解的必然历程，但却让这个壮志未酬、认为自己还很有精力足以掌握整个国家近而控制全欧洲的首相先生有些伤感，“汉弗莱……时代不同了。”  
过去的年代里，人们掌握信息全靠报纸和电视，而现在手机和网络的普遍让人足不出户就能接收到一切信息，甚至比内阁的消息还要快速，哈克敢发誓如果他现在拿起手机扫一下推特，说不定会收到许多人的留言，他们也许会咒骂希腊的恬不知耻、也许会抗议这种让人震惊的狭私报复行为，但更多的是要求首相下台。  
是的，人们根本就不动脑子，他们总认为换一个首相就能解决问题，而事实上纵观英国历史，换首相能起到的作用非常小，权力越大责任越大，所有人却忘记了，权力越大等于事情越多，事情越多等于麻烦得越多，而首相不是圣人也不是耶稣基督，他不可能坐在办公室里就能轻松地解决所有问题也不能把自己钉在十字架上。  
第一次……哈克先生想到了辞职。  
“真是没法干了。”他深吸了一口气，带着点自暴自弃的口气给自己倒了一杯酒，雪利酒的香味总算让他额头上几条不断跳动的神经稍微舒缓了点，“好吧先生们，来说说看……现在应该怎么办？”  
汉弗莱和伯纳德彼此对视了一眼，他们都发现首相先生的情绪有了很大的变化，当然从今天发生的事情来看的确可以理解，谁能想到前几天还笑意盎然各取所取的朋友今天就能毫不犹豫地捅刀子呢？哪怕是汉弗莱爵士自己也对这种厚颜无耻的论调感到异常震惊。  
“一般来说，现在我们有几个解决办法。”秘书先生斟酌了一下字句说道，“第一种我们不去理睬它，毕竟从希腊宣布即将破产开始到现在我国并没有提供过任何相关的资金援助，哪怕上一次的钱款也不过是一笔租金罢了，然后我们可以就此发表一下抗议，毕竟这种词句是不负责任的行为；第二种我们可以联系法国进行一个公开声明，谴责希腊的行为，并且与美国联系加大出入境的检查工作，至少保证国内没有持有希腊护照的恐怖分子；第三，和希腊断交——这个反应有些过火，所以我并不推荐使用。”他说到这里突然想起了刚才自己办公室的那一团乱麻，顿时让他有了新的点子，“当然为了预防国内穆斯林再起什么波澜，今天出版社给了我们一份修改意见，他们希望能够将字典里一小部分可能会引发宗教问题的词汇加以删除和变更，我觉得不如通过了这个条例，至少可以让国内平静一段时间。”  
“哦！你这个是在妥协！汉弗莱！每次妥协就意味着对方向着我们的底线又前进了一步。”哈克带着点愤慨抱怨起来，“想想吧，推特上会怎么说‘你看又一个只知道真主安拉的首相’，看在上帝的份上我每周日都去认真做礼拜的好吗？”  
“但古话说得好，凯撒的归于凯撒，而上帝的归于上帝，宗教问题再怎么退让那也只是宗教问题，我们可以成立一个宗教问题办公室，让他们去处理，里面塞上一个穆斯林一个基督徒再加上一个佛教徒，如果实在不行再来一个人权协会的干事，这个阵容很容易地就能解决任何问题不是吗？”  
这是汉弗莱先生的一贯办法——拖延可以让所有的事情都消失在时间里，哈克一直不习惯这种手段，但现在……好像只有这样做了。  
“这是个好主意。”他掏出笔记本在本子上写了几笔，“下午在议会上我们可以更深入地讨论一下。”他说到这里，表情突然严肃起来，“伯纳德你立刻草拟一份文件，语气词强烈一点，我们必须谴责这种捆绑行为，无论我们给不给钱，也不能拿欧洲的安全作为代价，当然不要谈我们的解决方案。”他咳嗽了两声，整张脸又放松了下来与汉弗莱先生相视一笑，“毕竟那是德国人的事儿，不是吗？至于其他问题，时间会解决一切的。”

“是的，首相先生。”


	4. Chapter 4

第四章 英国只站在胜者这边

首相办公室正在开一个小型会议，在伯纳德先生的日程本上，在二十分钟以前还没有这个会议的相关安排，但总有那么几个突发状况会产生，况且现在的时代是日新月异，每分每刻都有新的东西冒出来随时会改变着这个世界。

按理来说作为首相先生的私人秘书，他应该在办公室里面就坐，和其他与会人员一起听一下到底发生了什么，但今天却不太一样，按照时间来计算，距离五月的正式选举只剩下一个月了，首相先生的政党目前来看支持率并不高，特别鉴于目前整个欧洲让人忧心忡忡的局势和不断贬值的欧元还有持续攀升的失业率，让在街头的随机调查中人们显然很怀疑这个已经颇有些年纪的先生是否有足够的精力继续掌舵英国这艘远洋巨轮。

是的，在办公室里正进行的是一场只有极少数人参加的党务会议，他们大多数是首相先生的至交好友，当然如果让坐在一边的汉弗莱先生来评论的话，说不定只会有一声不屑的哼笑，显然在他看来这群家伙能够讨论出来的几乎都是馊主意，无论讨论了什么都对选票没有意义。

不过撇开工作不谈，如果光从作为职员的心理感受来看的话，无论是伯纳德还是汉弗莱爵士都对吉姆·哈克先生很有好感——虽然爵士先生可能是因为首相先生的可操纵性，但伯纳德却始终认为哈克先生还算明智，至少比起上一个要明智得多，光冲着这点，秘书先生就认为自己应该为五月的大选投首相先生一票。他想到这里忍不住朝始终一言不发的爵士先生看了一眼，他今天也很不对劲，在平时的这个时间点，他一般会在自己的办公室处理公务而不是坐在自己办公室里，以一种严肃认真地表情看着手里的公文——如果伯纳德没有看错的话，他好像依稀看到了几行中文——这并不是个好征兆，事实上自从去年亚洲基础设施投资银行这个名词出现之后，英国的报纸关于那个还未诞生的银行就开始了漫长的讨论。

事实证明人类的想象力非常丰富，他们可以根据一个简单的事实来推断出另一个甚至另外很多个让人叹为观止的结论，充分体现出了人的思维的多样性，伯纳德觉得如果按照他们所说的那样继续发挥想象力的话，整个故事说不定会被挪到太空或者是远古时代，与外星人或者是恐龙讨论投资的问题。但事实证明真正有意义的讨论终归是有结论的，至少就目前来看要求加入AIIB的呼声一直很高——当然可以理解，欧洲各国如果再不找个适当的盈利方法就会真的被可怕的债务死死拖住，哪怕英国是再怎么庞大的远洋巨轮也会死在接下来的滔天巨浪当中。

汉弗莱爵士在他这么多年的工作中，态度始终都很明确，一直以来他都对银行家这个弱势群体表达着深切的同情，并且在他可能的范围里给予对方必要的帮助，这让他赢得了不少退休后的工作机会同样也让他在现在对整个局势有着更深的体会和感悟。伯纳德相信在这一刻，汉弗莱爵士之所以一直保持如此严肃的情绪极有可能是为了在接下来对于首相先生的谏言能够达到一击必中的效果。

那没有意义的会议终于结束了，走出来的几位先生们看起来神色很是惨淡，他们的表情就像是世界末日第二天就会来临一样——哦看在上帝的份上，哪怕没有执政党和下野党之争，英国也是不会就此毁灭的，最多只是重新恢复成几百年前那样由女王来执政罢了。

汉弗莱有礼有节地将这些先生们送走，然后叫上伯纳德飞快地窜进了首相办公室——这个速度实在让人惊叹，在私人秘书先生的印象中他好像还未见过自己的上司动作这样地快速。但比起汉弗莱先生的精神劲儿，首相先生就显得有些颓废，他歪在椅子上，表情空洞地看着桌子上那些还未签署的文件，“想想……我不过就工作了才三十五天，说不定就要下台了，哦……大选……我恨大选……。”

他说着拍了一下桌子，摆在上层的几张纸随着他的动作慢慢飘到了地上，上面几行清晰的大字足以说明首相先生心情郁闷的原因，显然根据最新一期的民意调查，他们还落后另一派差不多十个百分点，这可不像是过去，用一根英式香肠就能搞定，人民经过这么多年不断被电视剧、电影和网络熏陶之后，显然对国家领导人有了新的要求和标准，香肠这种问题在当年可能会引发全国轰动但现在只会让人在推特上嘲讽政府没事找事。

他需要找一个足以让整个英国统统注意到自己的话题、让所有人对自己露出崇拜表情的话题、让选民投票瞬间拉高的话题。

但没有……一个都没有！

报纸上全都是空洞乏味的新闻，连一只鹅袭击路人都能用上两个版面，为什么人们愿意冲着长得可爱的小猫小狗多笑两下而不愿意看看这个国家真正在做事情的人呢？

“我有个坏消息，首相先生。”好像完全没有发现哈克有多么阴郁一样，汉弗莱毫不犹豫地从手中打开了一份文件，伯纳德忍不住眯了眯眼睛，这种进展和他所想象的截然不同，按照理论，内阁秘书先生应该倾尽一切力量立刻开始谈有关于AIIB的事情而不是通报一个坏消息——对于首相先生来说应该没有比选票落后更糟糕的不是吗？

不过事实证明，伯纳德先生在这方面还是表现的略微稚嫩了一点。

汉弗莱爵士清了清嗓音，很快就将法国与中国达成了一笔巨额贸易的消息原原本本仔仔细细地说了一遍，这中间涉及到的庞大金额让首相先生挺直了背，“哦天哪法国人！”他侧过头试图不让眼前两位先生看出自己眼中饱含的嫉妒，看得出来他已经想象过如果这笔资金由他来谈成的话选票肯定会猛然增加几个百分点，他试图表现出一些不屑一顾，但那串数字却如同一把火一样炙烤着他的内心，“可恶的法国人！他们其实根本就没有技术，任何一个欧洲国家都有能力完成那份订单！”一百八十亿欧元！天哪！足够让现在还死气沉沉的希腊重新焕发活力、足以买下整个冰岛、足以干很多很多的事情！就这么白白便宜了法国人！就因为他们有个居里夫人就能在核能方面对全世界指手画脚了吗？

太可笑了！

哈克先生花了足够的时间来腹诽无耻的法国人，他差不多搜刮了他肚子里大部分对于法国历史的存货，将他记忆中能够回忆出来的所有政治家统统诅咒了一遍——好吧这里面并不包括拿破仑——然后他发现，汉弗莱居然没有离开，这是非常需要让人警惕的情况，甚至因为这种严肃和认真的态度让首相先生完全忘记了郁闷，重新坐正身体直视着对方，“那么还有什么不幸的消息吗？汉弗莱？”

“是的，我想首相先生你也知道上次对于全国中小学生数学水平的调查，为此前一任首相先生已经吃了不少苦头。”

“哦当然，这让人印象深刻。”实在是印象过于深刻了，事实上在记者提问的时候哈克自己也忍不住算了一下，然后他发现自己也算错了，不过你看出丑的毕竟不是自己，众人嘲讽的也不是自己，首相先生自然能够毫不犹豫地对自己女儿说你看爸爸我一个都没算错呢！不过这个应该不是汉弗莱想要说的重点，首相先生试探着又朝他看了一眼，“那么然后？”

“教育部已经在不久前引进了中国方面的教程，这点昨天你已经批准了。”汉弗莱继续说道，然后顺理成章地发现首相先生眉头皱了一下，这事儿从上一任一直扯皮到现在，教育部中的任何一个人都不愿意就此负起责任来，他们彼此搪塞，只能看到秘书们在楼道里走来走去，看上去就像是所有人都认为学生数学学的不好和教育部完全没有关系一样。不过在哈克先生看来，数学学得不好又有什么问题呢？5乘以6等于30还是35对于实际工作并没有什么意义，现在是个发达的社会，计算机随处可见，谁的手机里都有这个程序，只要打开手机按两下就能知道答案的事情为什么非要让小学生人人都学会呢？

好吧，家长不认可这个，这也是上一任被炮轰地如此猛烈的原因之一，所以哈克一上台就飞快地通过了向中国进口一批数学教材的方案，虽然目前还没有能够看出成效，但既然中国的小孩子人人都能一秒答出一百以内的乘法题那么英国孩子也绝对可以做到，不过汉弗莱在现在突然提到这个是为了什么？

“那份合同有什么问题？”看在上帝的份上今天的打击已经够大的了，拜托汉弗莱不要在说什么让人忧伤的事情了。

“当然不，一切都进展的很顺利，不过首相先生，这个合同您是否还有什么别的更深远一点的看法？”伯纳德听到这里顿时恍然大悟，这是一种先抑后扬的表现手法——但哈克先生的领悟力和爵士先生太过隐晦的表达能力让他俩在理解同一个问题时并不在一个水平线上，以至于这段谈话看起来可能会继续延续下去，而秘书先生不敢推测汉弗莱先生手里到底拿了多少份足以和中国、足以和AIIB扯上关系的文件。

不过一般这种情况，私人秘书先生总是要出场的，事实上这个职位本身就赋予了从事这个职业的人员一个重大责任——那就是随时随地地提醒自己的老板要他注意到一些细小的、极容易被他疏忽掉的东西。他朝后退了一小步，飞快地在自己的笔记本上写了几个字，从背后一大堆文件里抓了一本用一种夸张到毫无演技的语气窜到了首相先生面前，这个动作显然让目光如炬的汉弗莱先生很不满意，显然他很不高兴自己手下这种擅作主张的行为但考虑到哈克先生那过于迟钝的脑袋，他也就只能睁一眼闭一眼将刚才几秒钟里发生的事情暂时抛诸脑后。

“哦？要我签字吗？啊？啊！啊！我想我懂了。”在一连串几乎不算是掩饰的感叹声后，哈克给了伯纳德一个感激的眼神然后再次正经危坐，“好吧，汉弗莱我们也是老朋友了，有些话直说就是，你想谈和中国有关的什么问题？香港吗？那可没什么意思。”

“……是贸易！”汉弗莱爵士的声音降低了亮度，他颇为不满地朝同样表情有些绝望的伯纳德那里看了一眼，最终忍不住拖了一个椅子坐在了首相先生面前，“AIIB！先生您应该知道的！”

哈克张了张嘴把原本想要说的话全部吞了下去，故作镇定地歪了歪头，“当然，然后呢？”看在上帝的份上他完全猜不透汉弗莱想要说什么，AIIB什么的，也不过就是这几天在报纸上扫到一眼罢了，任何一个有经验的政治家都应该清楚地知道贸然相信愚蠢的媒体和报纸头条是没有意义的，哪怕再怎么形容地天花乱坠，在中国没有自己找上门来之前作为大英帝国的首相他绝对不会轻易低头，“那是个亚洲银行，和我们没什么关系，更不要说在里面中国式最大的投资方，我们进去没有任何话语权。”

“话语权是可以争取的，但最后的截止期限是17号如果我们再不抓紧的话，后悔就来不及了。”汉弗莱对银行业其实没太多了解，他毕竟是个文科生，擅长的是各种词汇的变换而不是数学的加减乘除，但自从AIIB宣布开始建设以来无数人（只要和银行业有那么一丁点关系的人）都借助各种各样的渠道试图告诉自己这是个稳赚不赔的买卖，而为了保险起见他也和欧盟中的一些与之相关的人略加讨论了一会，从各种数据中看得出那个银行的确前途无限而且一本万利，是个绝对可以做的买卖。

“那又怎么样，美国没有参与不是吗？”哈克非常冷静地回答道，“汉弗莱，我一直认为在国际政策上英美始终是同盟，哪怕我国已经沦落到成为美军基地的一部分的情况下，在面对重大事件，我们依旧应该恪守同盟之道。”

“涉及到利益的时候并不是这样，先生。”汉弗莱飞快地回答道，“美国折腾了这么久的中东，我们的石油和燃气依旧要从俄罗斯购买，难道这就是同盟吗？在国际上的重大事件中我们一直和美国站在一起，但现在一个非常好的机会摆在我们面前，想想吧首相先生，如果我们加入了AIIB，那么就意味着和亚洲各国结成了盟约、我们在亚洲有了更多可以插手的地方、彻底打开亚洲商贸圈之后就意味着我国的商品能够更快地出口，然后就是我国就业率的提升、退伍军人也有了安置的地方、哪怕我国立刻脱离欧盟也会因为有AIIB的经济支撑而不至于让英镑暴跌，这是一举多得的好事，看看那帮亚洲人吧，在听到中国提出这个建议的时候他们跑得比谁都快！”

“韩国和日本没有参加。”

“那是我们众所周知的历史原因。”汉弗莱说着从手里那一大堆资料中抓出了几本在首相先生面前一一摊开，这是他那些银行界的朋友们弄来的资料，里面列举出的数字一个个看的让人触目惊心，哈克甚至不得不带上眼镜去仔细数一数他目光所及之处的一连串0，“我的天哪……从来没人和我说过这个。”他表情相当震惊地朝汉弗莱看了一眼，“我们会发财的！”

“据可靠消息，尊敬的首相先生，法国和德国还有意大利过几天就会宣布他们准备加入AIIB，我们必须抢在他们前面才行，一旦我们先一步与中国达成协议，那么后来的三个欧洲国家很容易就会被人视为跟风，他们就没法在银行里占据太多的话语权，而您——首相先生会因为目光如炬、行动迅速而受到整个国家所有人的欢迎，想想吧，改变英国的吉姆·哈克，这难道不是您一贯以来的目标吗？”汉弗莱实在是太了解首相先生的弱点了，这种带有煽动性的语气一下子就能挑动起他为选票而伤透脑筋的神经，“一旦就业率上升、失业率下降，您还担心什么选票呢？所有人都会为此对着您歌功颂德很久的。”舌灿莲花的秘书先生三言两语就描绘出了一个动人的景象，随着他的描述哈克甚至感觉自己已经听到了连任的消息，那漫天飞舞的写满了自己名字的选票是多么的壮丽恢弘，这场伟大的胜利足以让他带领着英国走出经济的泥沼、摆脱掉希腊可能破产给整个欧盟带来的阴影，不会再有人叫他“没有存在感的哈克”而是伟大的、几乎能与丘吉尔并肩的吉姆·哈克！

只是很快他又重新冷静下来，带着点犹豫看向汉弗莱，“但……我们就这样抛弃了美国？而且根据美国的报道，他们并不认为AIIB能够如同这些资料一样好，那些经济学家……”

“先生，如果美国要求英国不参加AIIB，就如同他要求越南不要给俄罗斯飞机补充燃料、要求南海那些有争议的岛屿应该归于菲律宾而不属于中国、决定中东的石油价格、插手非洲的医疗援助，实际上他们并没有权利做这些不是吗？美国的影响力随着他欠中国的钱而变得越来越小，更不要提中东那些始终牵制着它部分军力的恐怖分子了，如果他们真的对我国经济指手画脚的话，我们也完全有理由要求他们先管管自己国内的恐怖分子，看在上帝的份上因为他们上了CIA的黑名单，就不得不开始往英国跑了，并且首相先生我必须提醒您，英国向来是站在胜利者这边的，与同盟与否无关。”

汉弗莱的慷慨陈词瞬间就说服了首相先生，十几分钟前曾经一度的迷茫最终烟消云散，取而代之的是英国美好的未来。

“是的！是的你说的没错！我们已经被美国压制得太久了，谁愿意一天到晚成为跟在美国身后，只会乱叫的宠物犬，作为一个伟大的国家，我们应该保证这个国家的基础设施是这个地球上最好的，与别的国家没有关系。”

“当然如此，首相先生。”

“回头就给对方致电，伯纳德，立刻通知党内内部会议，我要十分钟之后在会议室里看到他们。”

他跳起来给自己、给伯纳德和汉弗莱各倒了一杯酒，这两个一直以来与他并肩作战同时也一度彼此互扯后腿的老朋友注定了在接下来的日子里还会继续维持这样微妙的三角关系，不过这有什么呢？一旦谈成加入AIIB，等待着他的就是瞬间飙升的选票和牢不可破的首相宝座。

不过现在。

他高举酒杯，沉声说道，“为了伟大的明天！干杯！”

“干杯！”

fin


End file.
